


A rush at the beginning. I get caught up, just for a minute

by captskleton



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slight Angst?, Twitter AU, cross posted on Twitter, honestly idk when ill update but im jumping back on it now so bare with me :(, if you think i won't put pluto in this..... you're wrong, really i want my boys together so we'll see, tags to be updated as it goes on, twt au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captskleton/pseuds/captskleton
Summary: Having to work with someone who is your complete opposite is one thing, but to do that and fight your sudden feelings for them?,,, Well, shit.****a sotus/tharntype office/ceo twitter au. cross posted here and @sotusism.(gotta read through the au to understand the chaptered parts.)
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again, trying to update my twitter au. the full summary is obviously posted with the au, and here will be the written parts that give context to what is happening outside of their messages and whatnot. I hope it's more organized that way instead of reading screenshots all the time. 
> 
> I will do my best to update regularly. I have two weeks until my summer semester starts, so hopefully i do a lot while i have the time to, lmfao. 
> 
> to whoever asked if i was ever gonna update this twitter au, this is for u <3
> 
> link to the au: https://twitter.com/sotusism/status/1237393011702521856?s=20

Stepping into the elevator, Tharn continues. “Look, im just saying—maybe your impulsiveness wasn’t such a bad thing this time around!”

“Tharn, oh my god, drop it.”

“It’s been what, six months since you last hooked up with anyone?” Tharn asks aloud but continues knowing his boss won’t grace him with an answer. “And two years since your last relationship? What if you do meet this guy again? You’re gonna let him slip through your fingers?”

Kongpob rolls his eyes. “Tharn, the chances of me meeting him again is slim to none. This city is huge.” Tharn opens his mouth to argue but Kong quickly continues. “And even if we did meet again, we’re only here for a _week._ Did you forget that?”

Tharn shrugs. “No, but your luck tends to kick in at the right times.”

Kong scoffs.

“Come on! What if he’s ‘the one’, haven’t you always wanted to fall in love on your own terms and with the person of your choice? How much longer do you think your mother is going to buy the ‘I’ve just been so busy lately, I haven’t had time to go out’ excuse before she starts actively setting you up with anyone that breathes in her direction?”

Kong grimanced. Tharn had a point. It’s been a few years since his father stepped down and Kong took his place, and at first, Kong hadn’t lied. Things _were_ busy when he first became CEO. A new system to adapt to; a lot of department heads to replace (there was a whole issue with that, and Kong likes to pretend it didn’t take a few years off his lifespan when he had to explain it to all the new departments), and a whole bunch of other responsibilities he hadn’t fully expected when he was accounced the company's head.

Kong wasn’t supposed to be in this position anytime soon, but due to circumstances, he was thrown to sharks, and expected to survive. He’s done well so far, or so he likes to believe, but now that things settled, his mother is expecting him to settle down soon. He understands his mother’s concern; he does feel lonely at times, but he just hasn’t found anyone worth the effort. A lot of people just want him for his money, or the status his family name brings, but he wants someone to fall in love with and be loved in return for just _him._ He sighs. The guy he ran into was cute, yes, but like he told Tharn, the chances of him running into him is slim to none.

_Plus, he looked at me as if I was a speck of dirt on his dress shoes,_ Kong thought. _He might have been cute, but that superiority air around him is definitely a turn off._

Shaking it off, Tharn and Kong stepped off the elevator and onto the floor they were to designate to by the woman downstairs.

Kong wasn’t nervous, far from it actually. His father had been looking forward to this opportunity for a very long time. Suthiluck & co. had tried many times in the past to work with the US based company but something or another would always come up. This time, when Jumpol Ent. contacted _them,_ Kong’s father did not hesitate to let his youngest son know that this was an offer that could not be refused. He even went as far as wiping Kong’s plate of other deals and said that he wasn’t to comeback until he secured this one. Kong likes to believe his father wasn’t serious… but best be cautious and make sure he put on his best game face.

They were turning the corner when they were stopped by someone.

“Mr Suthiluck?”

Kong blinked but nodded quickly. The young man smiled tightly and held his hand out. Kong shook his hand as he continued. “I’m Type Thiwat, Mr. Ronjnapt’s assistant. Thank you coming in, I hope you found your way okay?”

Kong smiled in response. “Yes, we did. Once we arrived, the lady at the front told us it was okay go right on up.” Tharn nudged Kong sharply. He internally sighed, clearing his throat. “Mr. Thiwat, this is my assistant Mr.—”

“Tharn Kirigan, a pleasure,” Tharn said, reaching his hand out to shake Type’s. He flashed the other a flirtatious smile, Type slightly taken aback by the action. Kong rolled his eyes, knowing he’d hear all about this later.

Type seemed to collect himself, pulling his hand back none too quickly after realizing he was still shaking the man’s hand. “R-right, it’s a pleasure to meet you too. If you both will follow me?”

Kong followed Type, listening as he explained what was to happen from now.

“I’m sure you’ve been briefed on what the deal entails and how things will proceed after the end of the week?” Type said.

Kong nodded, noting to remind Tharn to double check the accomodations for next week.

“Mr. Ronjnapt wants to make sure that everything has been cleared between both parties before we come over to Thailand next week. Obviously today will be a day to hash out any kinks there are within the contract, but we feel that it shouldn’t take more than two or three days to have everything ready.”

“Mr. Thiwat, if you don’t mind,” Tharn pipped up, “For how long does Mr. Ronjnapt plan to stay in Thailand?” The two guests were directed into what must be the CEO in questions’ office. Type showed them where they could sit, then walked over to the mini bar placed off to the side, putting together a small kettle of hot water and some mugs with tea bags in them. “We are aware of the fact that you guys do have to travel back and forth, and that this project might take a little more than half the year, but the briefing packet never really explained what would be done on your part.”

Type hummed in agreement as he made his way over. “I do understand that that was left out of the briefing packet as per our CEO’s request. I can’t go into further detail, but as soon as Mr. Ronjnapt arrives, I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to explain.”

Kong and Tharn nodded. “Where is he right now, if you don’t mind me asking,”

“He should be here—”

The door slammed open and a man— _the CEO perhaps?_ Kong and Tharn thought—quickly walked in, his head down, skimming through the papers in his hand. “Type, Jesus, I really hope they’re not upset, I don’t even understand why they always need me when I—”

Type cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the man's attention. The expression on his face when he realized they weren't alone was like a deer caught in headlights.

The room was quiet, awkwardness settling in quickly. Type sighed, shaking his head. "Mr. Suthiluck, Mr. Kirigun, this is Mr. Arthit Ronjnapt, the CEO of Jumpol Ent."

The man, Arthit, blinked a few times, before his eyes narrowed in thought. 

_Please don't remember, please don't remember,_ Kong internally pleaded. 

"Hey... weren't you the guy who spilled coffee all over my shirt?" 

_Fuck._


	2. oh, kongpob.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kong's night out with Premwaad & co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you've read the updates before you read this. if not, here's the link to where we last left off! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/sotusism/status/1256064042113871872?s=20
> 
> to all those reading, thank you <3 
> 
> enjoy!

“Kong!”

Said man turned at the call of his name, eyes squinting when he didn’t find them right away. Eventually he spotted Waad, half his body hanging out the passenger side window of what looks to be his fiancé’s, Prem, car. Kong laughs exasperatedly and makes his way over. He slides in the back quickly, allowing Prem to smoothly slide back into traffic.

“I’m so glad you could come out with us tonight,” Waad said, a small smile on his face. Prem laughs as he switches lanes.

“Not like you gave him a choice babe; I was sitting next to as you threatened him over the phone when he called later to say he changed his mind.”

Waad scoffs, “His excuse was lame! ‘Oh Waad, I can’t find anything to wear. I didn’t pack much with me, I would hate to leave a terrible first impression’. Psssh, please. Like I didn’t see right through that lie.” Waad smirks. “I know for certain Tharn packed his bag for the trip, and I bet my engagement ring that Tharn packed him some clothes for the fashion show _and_ if we all ended up going out a few times while we’re here. Isn’t that right, Kong?”

“Would I be sitting in your fiance’s car, dressed in these very nice jeans and button up shirt if you weren’t?” Kong said sarcastically. Prem laughed again at his fiance’s expression.

“I hear the sarcasm in your tone young man, don’t think I don’t know you.” Waad threatened.

Kong blinked innocently, “Me? Sarcastic?”

Before Waad could turn in his seat and dig into Kong more, Prem interrupted.

“I heard the meeting went well Kong.”

Kong nodded. “Honestly, I’m just glad we finished so quickly. I would hate to miss Prae’s show.”

Prem nodded. “Yeah, two friends of mine had the same outcome. Although they have a few more things to work out, they’re going to surprise our other friend, May, during her show.”

“Oh, is May a model too?” Kong asked.

Waad shakes his head. “Nah, she’s a designer. Her works are absolutely gorgeous; she’s actually designing our tuxes for the wedding.”

Kong hummed. “So, I’m assuming she’s headlining one of the shows then.”

Prem nodded, “She’s super nervous because it’s her first time, but also super excited. She’s fairly new, but people always recommend her for commissions.”

“That’s so cool, I hope I get to see her show then.”

“I had wanted to snag a seat for Waad to attend, but he said he already had seats for it with you guys…?”

Kong looked confused, but Waad filled in the blanks for him. “It’s the one that Prae’s the star off.”

Prem snapped his fingers. “That’s the one.”

Kong smiled. “That’s so cool, I can’t wait then.”

Prem smiled back as he turned into the parking lot of the bar.

Mr. Brightside was known as one of the most impressive places that served high quality beer and liquors from around the world, and only the best of the best chef’s worked in the kitchen. It’s said that the owner, Bright, dropped from the spotlight right before claiming his place as the company’s CEO and went on to open his dream place. Seven years later, and Mr. Brightside has over 106 locations.

Prem leaves his keys with the valet and the three men make their way inside.

Kong looks around in amazement. He’s always wanted to know what the inside looked like but had never gotten the chance to. His friends said they would when they made it back to Thailand if they secured the deal but seems like Kong gets to experience it before then.

“This way, Kong.” Waad pulls him to the side, following Prem as they make their way to the VIP area. Kong can’t see over Prem, but he thinks he makes out about three other people, one looking _very_ familiar.

They made their way to through some booths when the three look up.

Oh.

Fuck.

 _Of course_ , Kong thinks hysterically, _the universe must have it out for me, because of all places, out of all friend groups, of course he has to be close to mine_.

Kong really can’t catch a break.

“Hey guys, I see you started without me.” Prem says seriously.

A brown-haired guy with slight bushy eyebrows scoffs and rolls his eyes in response. “It’s _my_ bar, I can do what I want.”

There’s a tense silence as both men stare at each other. Kong looks between them both, Prem, and—who he’s assuming is the owner—Bright, hoping that a brawl doesn’t break out right then and there.

It goes on for a few more seconds until Prem starts laughing, Bright snickering right along with him. Kong blinks in confusion but Waad laughs and nudges him. “Bright and Prem like to pretend they hate each other when we all know that the other would kill for each other. They’ve been best friends for years, trust me, nothing would break those two up.”

Kong nods warily, watching them two interact with the other two men at the table. Kong knows who one of them is, but kind of hopes he doesn’t acknowledge him too soon.

Prem finally comes down from his laughing high and turns to his fiancé and his friend. “Guys, of course you all know the loveliest man I’ve ever come to know, Waad,” Waad rolls his eyes but they all can see the slight blush on his face, “And this is his friend—”

“Mr. Suthiluck.”

Prem pauses, blinking. “How did you…”

Arthit shakes his head, a knowing smirk on his face. “You remember the company I had meetings with this week? This is their CEO.”

Kong smiles awkwardly, giving a slight wave to everyone. “Hi.”

Bright hums. “So, he’s the one—”

The other man at the table nudges Bright none too gently to shut him up. Bright rubs his arm, offended, but says nothing.

Arthit rolls his eyes but nods. “Yes, this is him.”

Kong grimaces. _Oh, good. Everyone here knows me by first impression, but I know nothing about them. Love this for me._

Kong clears his throat, “Y-You all don’t have to call me Mr. Suthiluck though—that’s for work hours. Kongpob or Kong is okay.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Knot.” Knot sticks his hand out and Kong shakes it briefly. “This clown is Bright, as I’m sure you’ve been told, and of course you know Arthit.” Kong nods a little.

Bright looks around. “Well, come on now! Have a seat, we’re hear to catch up and drink, not twiddle our thumbs!”

The three quickly slide in the booth, Kong first, who realizes he’s now sitting next to Arthit. He swallows, hoping the other can’t hear how loud his heart is beating. Arthit is focused on Bright, but you could never be too sure.

“Here,” Bright says, pushing a couple shots towards the center of the table. “Let’s take a shot to...” He squints as he looks between Arthit and Kong. “Aha! To congratulate these two powerful men for striking a deal that will bring them nothing but more money in their pockets!”

“And more stress,” Kong muttered under his breath as the guys cheer around him, tapping their glasses. He hears a slight huff of laughter to his left, his head whipping to see Arthit wiping his chin from the liquor that spilled from his shot. Arthit looks up, realizing Kong caught him and gives him a small smile.

“If only they realized that,” He says. Kong blanks out for a second, wondering what he’s responding to and then it hits him. He laughs nervously and takes his shot quickly, scared that if he took another second, he’s blurted out something embarrassing.

***

The night goes on, Kong getting an insight to the group of guys in front of him. He learns about what they all do, and how they usually meet up at least once a month. He also learns how much of a mess Prem really was when he was planning to propose to Waad, but also learns that Waad was just as freaked out as he was. As the couple are caught up in their own little world, Knot tells Kong how Waad was actually the best thing that ever happened to Prem.

“Really?”

Knot nods. “Truly. Prem was a mess. He was doing well with photography; he was the best in his field. He was the most sought after, but all that money and all that recognition didn’t mean anything to him. He wasn’t happy, ya know?

“Prem slept around a lot, not really caring who he hurt, but one day he went off to Europe—was going to travel around, get some new shots for his portfolio and then suddenly this dude is calling me at 3 am, saying he thinks he met the love of his life.” Knot laughs. “I was trying to get him to calm down, but he was just so excited. Said he didn’t have time to because he didn’t wanna miss his shot.”

Kong looked up surprised. “Eventually, he hangs up but then none of us hear from the fucker for a _week._ He comes back to New York—stars in his eyes and a number in his phone, saying ‘I’m not letting him get away.’ And that was that.” Knot takes a sip of his drink. “They just work, ya know? I know Waad had some family pressures to deal with, but Prem wouldn’t give up. He did everything he could to prove that he was in it for the long run, and Waad eventually broke down and told him he loved him.”

Kong smiles softly at his friend. He’s always been so in awe of his friend for always going after he wants. Kong knows that if it came down to it, Waad would have to make a decision—decided between his birth right and Prem, but Prem told him he didn’t have to. Prem would be by his side no matter what, and that’s the kind of love Kong hopes to find.

He sighs thinking about his conversation with his father earlier. He doesn’t want to go through with it but doesn’t want to disappoint his parents. He just wants to find someone on his own time. He glances a bit to the man on his left.

 _I might have, but who’s to say he’ll even give_ me _a chance,_ Kong sighs.

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear Bright calling him. “Hey, Kong!”

Knot nugdes him and looks up. “Sorry, what happened?”

Bright waves between him and Arthit. “Can the both of you get the next round? I would, but I have to take care of something in the back, is that okay?” Kong freezes, but Arthit shrugs and says okay. He stands up and heads to the bar, Kong quickly following behind.

After the order is made, they stand there, Kong wanting to break the silence but not knowing how.

“So… how long have you known Waad?” Kong snaps his head in Arthit’s direction. The man is standing there dressed in a blood red silk button down that shows a bit of chest with black leather pants to match. His hair is coiffed to show his forehead, his head tilted to the side like a curious puppy waiting for his answer.

Kong has to swallow before he can respond. “I-I’ve known Waad since we were children. We grew up in different circles—my family is more upper class—but that didn’t stop us from hanging out with each other. He was set to take over his father’s company early, but even then, we still hung out a lot.”

Arthit nods. “Interesting.”

Kong twists his lips a bit. “How long have you all known each other?”

Arthit taps his chin in thought, “Since middle school really. My secretary, Type, as well. We all grew up together one way or another. We never planned on staying in the city, but ya know, it happens sometimes.”

“Was becoming CEO the thing that made you stay in the city?” Kong asks.

Arthit laughs. “Oddly enough, no. I was working at the company for my internship and even a bit after. Of course, Bright and I have been friends for a good while, and his mom is practically like a second mom to me, but at no point did I ever desire to be CEO. That’s something that Bright and his mom discussed.

“I didn’t really have any other plans at the time. I knew I was good at what I did, but it wasn’t until Mrs. Jumpol sat me down and explained what she wanted from me. At first, I thought she was crazy—I didn’t have any of the same credentials she had to even been near the CEO’s office, but she told me that they would train me. But I couldn’t take it.”

Kong tilts his head in confusion. “Why not?”

Arthit rolls his eyes. “I know it’s practically a birth right for people with families like you and Waad. It’s essentially the same thing for Bright even here in the states. The problem was, Bright didn’t want it. But I didn’t know that. I didn’t want to take something from him that was rightfully his from birth. So, I said no.

“Eventually Bright came to me and explained the situation. I didn’t feel any better about it, but it did help that his mother, himself, and the board made the decision honestly and not because I was a family friend. Haven’t looked back ever since.”

Kong doesn’t know how to respond, so the conversation trails off after that. He’s looking down at the bar countertop, wishing he could think of anything to say, when he notices Arthit nudge a drink in his direction. He looks up questionably, and Arthit shrugs, looking away with a slight blush oh his cheeks.

“You looked like you needed it.”

Kong is kind of in awe with the way Arthit’s face looks so rosy and adorable when he’s flushed. Arthit isn’t that much shorter than him, but he feels like he towers over him as Arthit tilts his head down, grumbling into his drink.

_Cute…_

“What?”

Kong blinks confused by the question. “Huh?”

Arthit tilts his head to the side again, his drink half empty in his hand. “Did you just call me cute?”

Kong freezes. _Did I say that outloud?_ He thinks hysterically.

Arthit raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

Kong’s mind is running a mile a minute, trying to think of a valid response. Before Arthit opens his mouth again, Kong quickly speaks over him. “N-no! Not you? I meant, I meant bartender!”

Said bartender looks up from the tray of drinks she finished putting together for him and says, “What?”

If Kong could, he would summon a hole to open right where he stood just so he could disappear. The look on Arthit’s face isn’t just one of just confusion, but there’s this look in his eye, like he’s not pleased with the answer Kong just gave him. _But why…_

“I… see.” Arthit eventually says. “My bad then.”

Arthit turns and briefly smiles at the bartender, grabbing the tray of drinks and makes his way back to the VIP lounge before Kong can even offer to help. Kong stands there helplessly, trying to figure out what he could have possibly said wrong. It hits him after the bartender says,

“Dude,” Kong grimaces, “You might have just fucked that up.”

_Fuck._


End file.
